mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alessio Sakara
Alessio Sakara is a former kickboxer and current mixed martial artist. He has fought at light-heavyweight and now middleweight in the UFC. Sakara was most recently next set to fight Jorge Rivera but Rivera suffered a broken arm a month before the fight and was forced to pull out of the bout. Rivera was replaced by Gerald Harris. Sakara was then injured and replaced by Joe Vedepo, who he had knocked out with a headkick. The fight between Sakara and Rivera was rescheduled for later in the year and it was sure to be a much-anticipated slugfest. Rivera was quoted beforehand as saying "I want to be pushed and I want to push him. I want to break his arm and I.. I want to break his will." Rivera also predicted that the bout would be Fight of the Night. Unfortunately, the night of the fight Sakara came down with a sickness and the co-main event bout was canceled altogether and a preliminary fight took its place. After recovering from his influenza, Sakara was next set to face the violent Maiquel Falcao. Falcao was injured two months before the bout and replaced by Rafael Natal. Natal himself was injured a little under a month before the bout. He was replaced with undefeated UFC newcomer Chris Weidman. Weidman defeated Sakara via a dominant and bloody unanimous decision. Afterwards, Sakara was once AGAIN set to face Rivera. He was once again forced to pull out with an injury and he was replaced by Constantinos Philippou. After a pretty long recovery, Sakara is next returned in early 2012 to face former WEC light-heavyweight champion Brian Stann at middleweight, of course. Stann knocked Sakara out with punches from inside Sakara's guard in the first round after dropping him with punches and a knee. Sakara next faced Patrick Cote, dropping the iron-chinned Cote early but unfortunately finished Cote with several punches to the back of the head. The victory by disqualification was thus awarded to Cote. An immediate rematch was scheduled and Sakara signed a four-fight UFC contract extension. He was injured before the rematch could take place unfortunately. After recovering Sakara next signed to fight former BAMMA middleweight champion Tom Watson. Watson was injured and replaced by Magnus Cedenblad. Cedenblad himself was quickly injured as well. He was soon replaced by newcomer Nico Musoke. Musoka defeated Sakara via first round armbar verbal submission. Sakara was cut a month or so later from the UFC. Fights *Alessio Sakara vs. Eduardo Maiorino *Alessio Sakara vs. Elvis Sinosic *Alessio Sakara vs. Drew McFedries - The fight was a light-heavyweight bout. The ending is considered 'sketchy.' The fight was the UFC debut of Drew McFedries. *Alessio Sakara vs. Victor Valimaki *Alessio Sakara vs. Houston Alexander *Chris Leben vs. Alessio Sakara - The fight was light-heavyweight Sakara's middleweight debut. *Alessio Sakara vs. Thales Leites - Thales Leites was a late replacement for an injured Rousimar Palhares. After the fight, he was cut. *Alessio Sakara vs. James Irvin - The fight was James Irvin's short-lived and unsuccessful middleweight debut for the UFC and his only fight in that division hence. *Chris Weidman vs. Alessio Sakara - The fight was the UFC debut of undefeated Chris Weidman, replacing an injured Rafael Natal on a few weeks' notice. *Brian Stann vs. Alessio Sakara Category:Middleweight fighters